


Destiny and Fate

by Aisla_elfvictory



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisla_elfvictory/pseuds/Aisla_elfvictory
Summary: Poetry on Mairon and Laurefindë, through the dooms of Destiny and Fate.





	Destiny and Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eldritcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritcher/gifts).



> My first take on poetry.

You were destined for Laurelin,

The eternal life,

The revenant sunrise;

I was destined for Telperion,

the piteous death,

the waning crescent;

Yet written amongst the stars, 

Our fates were entwined,

You the master,

I the thrall.

 


End file.
